Truth Or Dare!
by TheLostWriter32
Summary: A set of girls/boys have stolen some of the Supernatural characters..! Placed them in a home with out a escape, to get out they have to play truth or dare! For this, we need the reading to set out some truths, and dares! Many, many parings will be involved! Haha! I do not own supernatural or any of the Ocs i may be using. Only April. (I NEED YOUR TRUTHS OR DARES) (No lemons. Srry)
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea if anyone has done this yet, but I haven't gone through 9 years filled of fanfics. So i am decieding no one has done this. So i will be needing OC's! A set of 5 would be nice!**

**Heres what you'll need.**

**Name:  
Age:  
Angel/Human:  
(Hunter/Non-Hunter: )  
(ArchAngel/Angel: )  
(color of wings: )  
Personality:  
Appearance:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Other:**

**If you could do that for me darlings, I would really like that! And if you haven't read the title yet, this is a Truth or Dare thing! I reaaaalllly hope you guys enjoy this! I hope to get some OCs sooon! ~Heart~**

**LostWriter32**


	2. Chapter 1: Where are we- who are you!

**So I don't know if anyone has done this yet but I'm going to do this! And it's going to be awesome!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**I do not own supernatural! ;) only my OC April!**

* * *

Dean, Sam, Cas, Gabe, Balth, Michael, Luci, Adam, Crowley and Bobby all woke up.

Well..Dean was the first to wake up actually.

Dean flipped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He looked to his side and saw Sam curled up next to him, to the other side, he saw Adam.

He groaned and got up, "the hell?" He asked himself. The room they were in was odd. A desk was set to the side, chairs were set out everywhere. Even a large Like shape couch was set out...

He rubbed his eye and started to walk around, he saw Castiel there, Balthazar was in the added group. Gabriel was leaned up against the wall not to far from them. Bobby was on the couch, snoring away. He rolled his eyes and keep looking around. Next he saw Michael leaned up against the wall, curled up beside Lucifer. He then noticed the weirdest thing.

_Wings._

_Holy. Shit. _

Wings 3 huge pair and 2 small set. He felt his eye twitch. But hey! He knows what their wings look like now.. Right? He groaned. He went to walk forward but he kicked something and looked down at his feet. There laid Crowley. He groaned, _again_.

He started to walked around a bit more, he then realized there were bedrooms with their names on them. Castiel and Dean shared a room. Sam and Gabriel shared one. Lucifer shared with Balthazar..that will not go well... Adam and Michael shared a room while Bobby and Crowley shared one.

He turned his head back to the wall when he heard a groan. Michael was waking up. He frowned and got into a defensive pose as he woke up. Michael blinked and blinked.

He then noticed he was curled up next to Lucifer and he shot up. He dusted himself off before he noticed Dean standing there. He coughed, "Um.." He had _no_ idea what was going on, and he hoped Dean did as well.

"Don't look at me" came Dean's voice, "I just woke up." Michael nodded and rubbed his head a bit, he looked around and noticed everyone, then he switched his attention back to Dean, who was looking behind him. He turned around and found nothing behind him. He turned back to Dean then realized what he was looking at.

"You can see them?!" Screeched Michael and Dean nodded, "all of them." He grumbled. "All the Angels."

Michael rang a hand through his hair, he grumbled and gracefully walked over to Dean, and stood in front of him. "We might as well wait around for the others to wake up. Then we can look around and find out what is going on"

Dean nodded and he looked back into the rooms. He hesitated before.. "Hey Michael." Said person looked over, "yes. Dean?" Dean pointed over to the room with Michael's name written on the name tag.

"That's yours and Adams room." He mumbled before he turned into his and Castiel's room. He looked around and groaned when he realized there was _one_ bed, and was big enough for _two_ people. He ran his hand through his hair and close his eyes. He hoped the others woke up soon.

Michael watched Dean walk into his room when he looked over at the door with his and Adams name written on it. He frowned. He walked in and stopped at the door. 2 beds were set out, a desk was here was well. So was a dressers. So who ever kidnapped them does not want them to leave...

He turned and left his room, he walked into Dean and Castiel's. He gently tapped on Deans shoulder who turned around and stared at Michael, "let's try to wake the others." Dean grumbled under his breath and nodded.

They both walked back into what they seemed was the living room, and tried to wake the others. After a long half and hour, everyone was awake. Grumpy as hell. After another half an hour. They realized this was a _home_. Made for _them_. Their were also a few other set of rooms, but they don't know what that is for.

They found a sets of bathrooms, a kitchen filled with food and other materials they would need. They all finally flopped onto the couch, oddly enough, they liked the home.. Especially Sam and Dean.

They were all finally settling in when they heard voices and footsteps down the hall, and they all tensed. The footsteps and voices got louder and louder. They finally stopped when they reached the doors. They were swung open and stood there 2 girls happily. One with a bag of stuff, and another with cue cards.

"Welcome~" one said.

"I hope you had enough time to look around?" The other one had said. Oddly enough, she had a British accent.

The first one was dressed in a black t-shirt with the sleeve on the arms, showing the strap of the undershirt. The words '_heart breaker_' was spread across the shirt. Jean shorts were worn, and a dark blue cowboy boots were set on her feet. A happy twinkle was set in her blue eyes. She had her brown hair in a bun with chopsticks going through the bun. She grinned mischievously at them.

The British one was wearing a t-shirt that had a polar bear, painting itself into a panda bear, while wearing a black and white polkadot skirt. A pair of black high heel'd boots were set on her feet. Her black hair was set in a high pony tale. Her oddly purple eyes shinned with admiration,while her smile was mischievous like her partners.

They all slowly nodded. Dean, Sam Adam and Bobby all frowned at them. While the other tensed greatly. The British one's smile grew, "it's a _pleasure _to see you again" she practically purred, before she giggled happily. The first one shook her head and smiled at them. The mischievousness gone.

"My names Lost~ and this is April" Lost said as she gestured to April. April was staring at the Archangels and Angels still with admiration.

"Now, your probably wondering what your all doing here." April walked forward, as Lost closed the living room doors behind her. Her heels clinked as she walked.

"Of course we are. We wake up here and find out we have no escape out of this place." Hissed Bobby, "not even the Angels can get out."

Lost giggled, "that's because you guys are cut off!" She sang happily. "The only way to get out of here is to play the game"

Sam and Dean _groaned_ and so did the other, while Gabriel just smirked, "a game huh? What game?" He asked. April looked over at Gabriel and smirked back at him.

"Of course! The game!"

"It's got to be good if you have us here" said Adam, as he glared at the pair.

"Oh you'll just love it. It's nice and easy!" April grinned, but it fell when her phone rang. She grumbled and turned and answered her phone, "Hello!" She answered cheerfully.

Lost shook her head and smiled at the others, "what's the game." Called out Castiel. Lost looked over at Cas.

"Oh right! The game! It is truth or dare~" she said happily. The other jaws dropped.

"What?!" The other screeched and April grumbled. She she turned and glared at them. She keep glaring at them, and hissed at them before she turned around again and continued with speaking to the person on the other side of the line.

"Of course! Is there something wrong with that?"

Dean shot up from his seat, "of course there is! Truth or dare?! Are you mad woman?!"

Castiel shot out a hand and gripped onto his arm, "Dean.. Calm down.." Dean grumbled under his breath and flopped back onto the couch.

"How long do we have to survive this?" Asked Sam as April walked over and whispered something in her ear. Lost nodded and she looked over at Sam to answer his question.

"For as long as we want. If you don't make it to the end, your stuck here until you answer all the questions." Stated Lost. Lucifer gritted his teeth. Balthazar just sat calmly there. Castiel was trying to keep Dean calm and so was Gabriel was Sam. Adam was thinking this over while Michael just looked over at everyone before he sighed and shook his head.

"And to start this off, I have a few myself~" chimed in April. She pulled out the cue cards she had from before and grinned.

"So before we start this nightmare. Are there any rules?" Asked Michael. Lost thought for a moment and then looked at April. They both nodded.

"Rules rules rules! Here we go!" They chimed together.

"1!"

"We, and 5 others, pick if you either get a truth, or dare."

"2!"

"If you decided not to do the dare, you get punished which we chose as well."

"3!~~"

"If you are hurt from the dare of the pervious time, you get a day off"

"4!"

"After everyone gets either 10 truths or dares, we give you guys a week break to do anything you'd like"

"5?"

"Aaaand This is also the time to go on with your feelings to the one you love. For forgiveness"

"6?!"

"We will be posting who will be truth or dared each day. 5 people everyday."

"7!~!?"

"Lost."

"Yes?"

"There were only 6 rules"

"Oh."

"Quite.."

The 10 men in the room stated at the girl, who looked over at them, "did you get that? Cause if you didn't, there is going to be a bulletin board outside the living room for the rules and everything else."

They all nodded, having decided of they wanted to survive, they'd have to play this hell of a game.. Even if it means being embarrassed completely.

"Now since this is your first day, and we haven't gotten any truth or dare requests just yet, we have come up with our own" chimes April. The other gulped. If she really is that dangerous, who knows what dare they came up with?

"I based off some of this from the supernatural books—" Sam and Dean groaned. Those books man! "—and some of the things April has told me as well. So the first 5 people today are."

"Dean, Michael, Adam, Balthazar and Crowley."

The ones who weren't mention sighed in happiness while the other groaned, "fine! Fine! Let's get this over with!" April rolled her eyes while Lost giggled.

"Alright. Dean. Yours is a truth. Is it true that you would rather protect you Impala more then you'd like to protect Sam and Adam?" Sam and Adam looked at Dean, they were glaring at him a bit.

Dean frowned, "sure, the impala is a babe. But it's really not that important as Sammy and Adam. So that is a no! I'd rather protect Sam and Adam then the impala."

Sam actually was surprised, not as much as Adam though. Pretty much he though Dean would chose the impala over him and Adam.

April grinned and Lost waved her hand in an 'okay' matter. With a snap of her fingers, fresh apple pie and a fork landed on Deans lap. His eyes lit up and he dug right in. The other let out a quiet laugh.

"Oh and I forgot to mention, if you do manage to answer the truth or do the dare, you get a prize in the end, so really it isn't that bad"

The others nodded, "Okaaaay." Said Lost, she plucked the cue card from Aprils hand and looked at the next card, "Right! Michael. Yours is a dare." Lost's eyes twinkled in happiness, "kiss Lucifer on the lips for 5 seconds."

Michaels eyes widen greatly and he snapped his head at Lucifer who was also horrified. Sam and Dean were snickering softly, so was Adam. Castiel was smiling, Gabriel was grinning and Balthazar was laughing.

"You'll get a prize if you do it~ so will Lucifer~" hummed April and they both grumbled and moved closer to each other, inch by inch they got closer and closer. _finally_ there lips met half way and they kissed for the 5 seconds Michael was dare to do.

When they were finished, they pulled away and Michael was a light pink while Lucifer looked thoughtful. April snickered and waved her hand in the air. Dropping into Michael's lap was a book, and onto Lucifers lap was an Ipod with headphone.

Michael looked happy with his gifted while Lucifer just looked down right confused, "these are for?"

"I'm guessing so you wouldn't have to hear Balthazar babble all night." Answered Gabriel as Balthy scowled at him, he only grinned.

"Right.." Answer Lost and she gave the cards back to April. "Alright! Neeext!" Sang April. She opened her month to say the next person when the door flew open, someone walked in then the door was shut behind her.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I got caught up in hunting down some demons."

Crowley glared at the girl, and she only glared back.

She had on a dark purple top, black skinny jeans, dark grey jacket and purple converses. Her eyes were a light green, almost like Deans.. Almost! She also had long dark red hair, which reached up to the back of her hips. She stopped glaring at Crowley and waved at the rest.

"Hello! I am Elissa, and I am the other host that will be helping around here." She smiled at the others happily who smiled back a bit.

April clasped her on the back, "Elissa you made it. The other are running late as well, those pooper's are missing all the fun!" April just grinned at her. Elissa shook her head and she plucked the cue cards right from her hands, she walked towards the center of the living room.

"Who have you done so far?" Asked Elissa, Lost followed behind her, the clips of her cowboy boots annoyed everyone.

"Dean, and Michael."

Elissa nodded and she turned to face Adam, she gave him a kind smile, "alright Adam, your up." She said and Adam gulped, a bit horrified. "You get a truth! Bravo! What's the one great fear you have?"

Adam looked around at the other and he grumbled, "the _cage_ right now" he said and Dean and Sam looked at him sadly, Sam reached over and patted him on the back, "it's okay Adam."

Elissa, Lost and April shook their heads, April waved her hand again as she brought over a chair and sat in it, crossing her legs. A medical book landed on his lap and Adam looked confused, "Huh?"

"Lost thought you might like the idea of continuing to become a medic, so she told me to give you that"

"OI" cried out Lost, "that was YOUR idea!" April just grinned and her then at Elissa, "send the cards over here honey"

Elissa rolled her eyes but walked over and gave her the cards, she just patted her side and pushed her to the side, "alright, honey bunnies." Castiel just tilted his head and opened his month but Dean clasped a hand over his month, "don't asked Castiel." Cas nodded and removed Deans hand.

"Alright! 2 more! Balthazar! Your turn. You also get a truth!" Chimed April happily, "if you could chose any place in the world, where would you want to spend the rest of your life in?"

"France. That's where all the wine comes from, and my vessels from there anyways" April hummed in agreement and snapped her finger, a bottle of very very expensive wine slipped onto his lap and Balthazar grinned.

Elissa came over as snatched the cards from Aprils hands before Lost would get them, "Crowley!" She said a bit to happy. Crowley glared at her.

"You have a dare." April waved her hand and his suit showed up beside Crowley, Crowley frowned, "rip up your suit" Crowley's jaw dropped, "no way—"

"Punishments!" Cried Lost from behind Crowley, he jumped off the couch and he grumbled as Lost threw him a pair of scissors. He turned to his suit and started snipping through it. Elissa grinned, lost giggled and April rolled her eyes and waited.

Minutes later, the suit was on the ground and in piece. Crowley grumbled and sat on the couch again, sulking. April rolled her eyes and waved her hand, the suit was back in one piece again and everyone looked at April.

"What? That was his prize." She shrugged and she shot to her feet, "alright! That's enough for today! But it isn't going to be this easy! It gets harder and harder everyday, I hope you know that"

Lost smiled and she, Elissa and April walked to the door, "food should be ready across the hall." They opened the door, but was stopped by a "WAIT"

Everyone looked over at Adam, "what are you guys?" It totally crossed Bobby's, Deans, Castiel's Balthazar's and Sam's minds! The Archangels and demon had a pretty good idea on who they were, but they weren't sure.

April grinned as her eyes changed from purple to black to a baby blue back to purple, "Archangel/Demon. Ask Mikey, Luci and Gabey on who I am they might know, also known as the Queen of crossroad demons. Hey there Crowley."

Elissa grinned at them and bowed a bit, "Angel as well, also known as the demon huntress. Nice seeing you again Crowley."

Lost smiled a bit, "April's human sister. And Elissa's friend" she said and they both turned away and walked out, the door slamming behind them.

Crowley growled, "I knew there was something wrong about Elissa! And April!" He grumbled under his breath.

Castiel shot up from his seat, "I thought it was a myth!" Dean frowned and the rest stood up as well.

"A myth?" Asked Sam, he looked just as confused as Dean. Adam just looked thoughtful.

"Yes, a myth! It was told through out heaven when you were a fledgling that there was a girl who was the lost archangel since humans was born, but she want just an archangel, she was a demon as well, and a powerful one!"

The humans looked at the archangels, who looked dead right sad. "Is it true?" Asked Bobby, "I read some things on it, but I dismissed it since it was a fake book."

Gabriel sighed, "no it's not fake. April was suppose to be the first Archangel, but dad did something wrong and she was born on earth. A demon apparently merged with her soul as father was creating her, and that what made the process slow down to a few thousands of years."

"We found her a few years later, wondering earth, so we all took her in as father was busy creating the Angels. On her 100th birthday, the demon awoke and many of the Angels were afraid..so she left."

The other stared at them and sighed, "and now she's back" they nodded and they all were lost in their thoughts for awhile.

"So.." Castiel's voice was small, "but those rumors... The ones..they all made.. Does she really—"

"NO!" Shouted Michael, "Heavens no! She does not kill for fun! Many of the scared Angels made that up long ago just so they could run her out!"

Cas nodded and looked down, Gabriel came over and hugged Cas. "Don't be sad, Cassie. It all over whelming in seeing her again."

Lucifer was quiet. He was looking down, he frowned, "but who is Elissa?"

"Right.." Murmured Michael, "She's a bit younger then Castiel, she's a demon hunter. One of heavens best actually. But we haven't seen her in awhile as well.."

Dean sighed and so did Adam, "okay okay. I think this is enough. I'm hungry. Can we talk about this over dinner?" The others nodded and they all walked across the hall into the dinning room.

There sat enough chairs for all of them, and food was set out. They all sat down and started to eat, they talked with each other over what was happening and how oh how OVER whelming this all was...

Later after dinner, everyone went to their restive room, Dean was hoping the one huge bed was gone, and it was, it was suddenly 2 small beds. Dean walked over to his bed and saw a note, '_since you answered so nicely for you truth, I decided to changed your bedding. Enjoy~ April_.'

He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. This was going to be very. Very. Very. Long.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy that first chapter! Please read and review! I still want those dares to come in! Seriously! I need them!**

**Since this chapter kind of explained everything, I need either a truth or dare for The next 5 who weren't already dared in this chapter, if you have another dare for other chapters, post it anyways and I'll do that in the next chapter. And also if you can paste down a the prize they get in the end for me that would be amazing!**

**Also if you could post maybe a punishment for them as well? Might be nice! Now I need your OC's! The placing is in the other chapter!**

**This writer is out!**

**LostWriter32**


End file.
